1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to radio frequency identification devices. The invention more particularly concerns the radio frequency identification of a connector by a media converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
Radio frequency identification devices (RFID) are known in the art. Typically, radio frequency identification systems incorporate an antenna or coil, a transceiver (with decoder), and a transponder (RF tag). Often times the antenna and the transceiver are packaged together so as to form a reader or interrogator. The transponder includes a transponder antenna and an integrated circuit chip attached to the transponder antenna. The antenna or coil emits a radio wave which induces an electrical current in the antenna of the transponder. The electrical current then activates the integrated circuit chip of the transponder. The integrated circuit chip can then transmit information through the antenna of the transponder via radio waves back to the antenna or coil. Information can be stored on the integrated circuit as either read only memory or read/write memory.
Radio frequency identification devices can be either active or passive. An active system includes a transponder which contains its own power source. In contrast, in a passive system the transponder obtains the energy from the radio waves emanating from the antenna or coil so as to enable the transponder to operate and transmit information. A transponder operating in accordance with the active system is able to transmit information to the antenna or coil over a greater distance than is a transponder operating in accordance with the passive system. However, the transponder operating in accordance with the active system is larger than the transponder operating in accordance with the passive system. Furthermore, typically, transponders operating in accordance with the passive system contain integrated circuit chips that have read only memory. Examples of radio frequency identification components are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,626; 5,448,110; 6,118,379; 6,147,655; 6,424,263; 6,429,831; 6,445,297; 6,451,154; and 6,677,917. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,626; 5,448,110; 6,118,379; 6,147,655; 6,424,263; 6,429,831; 6,445,297; 6,451,154; and 6,677,917 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Connectors, and media converters are also known in the art. Known connectors include fiber optic connectors and electrically conductive connectors. An electrically conductive connector can be attached to electrically conductive cable such as copper based cable, or the electrical conductive connector can be integrated into a device such as an optoelectronic device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,063 discloses electrical connectors and cables, and an optoelectronic device.
An optical connector can be attached to an optical fiber or optical fibers, or it can be part of an optoelectronic device or media converter. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,674, and 5,481,634 disclose a fiber optic cable having a fiber optic connector where the fiber optic cable contains a single optical fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,683 discloses a fiber optic connector that contains more than one optical fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,595 discloses an expanded beam type of optical connector.
A media converter, also known as an optoelectronic transceiver or optoelectronic device, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,402. The media converter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,402 is mountable to a bulkhead. In order to avoid confusion with the transceiver described above in association with the antenna, the optoelectronic transceiver described in this paragraph and through-out the rest of this document will be identified as a media converter. A media converter changes an electrical signal into an optical signal, and it also changes an optical signal into an electrical signal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,674; 5,247,595; 5,481,634; 6,234,683; 6,350,063; and 6,913,402 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Experience has shown that a fiber optic cable can be inadvertently detached from the media converter, and then the fiber optic cable is laid down adjacent to other fiber optic cables. The other terminal ends of the other fiber optic cables are connected to various other optoelectronic devices or media converters. When it is desired to reconnect the correct fiber optic cable to the media converter, the worker, typically, will attach many of the incorrect fiber optic cables to the media converter before the worker finally re-attached the correct fiber optic cable to the media converter. Such use of manpower is unproductive.
In another scenario the media converter can be attached to a bulkhead of a secure data communication center. If the fiber optic cable is detached from the media converter as part of an espionage activity, then the person taking part in the espionage activity can attach their fiber optic cable to the media converter. In this scenario, the other terminal end of the fiber optic cable used in the espionage activity is connected to a media converter controlled by the persons engaged in the espionage. The people involved in the espionage can then try to gain access to the secure data communication center and to all of the data, information, and communications that are stored or pass through the secure data communication center. Such espionage is not desirable.